H20 just add water season 4
by marga.bours.1
Summary: Opening: /watch?v MTai AZA RU Description : this is my version from h20 just add water season 4 Emma will come back and when she meets Bella she feels replaced and joins the dark side ( Charlotte's side ) what will happen and how will Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Zane, Lewis and Will solve this problem. They will find out when Emma wants to leave the dark side but doe


H20 just add water season 4

Opening: watch?v=MTai_AZA_RU

Description : this is my version from h20 just add water season 4 Emma will come back and when she meets Bella she feels replaced and joins the dark side ( Charlotte's side ) what will happen and how will Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Zane, Lewis and Will solve this problem. They will find out when Emma wants to leave the dark side but doesn't do it because that she is scared of Charlotte. Why would she be scared of Charlotte? Find out. Please comment. Follow me. Please share the story. Please vote. Please read my other story's.

Episode 1

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**Add home.**

I am sitting in my room on my bed listening to music and then my sister comes in my room.

I have to give you this from dad. Kim says.

Allright give it to me. I say.

Only if i can borrow your mp3-player for a week. Kim says.

I don't think so. I say.

Allright let me have a look who sended the letter it says Emma. Kim says.

Give it me Kim you can borrow my mp3-player. I say.

Allright here. Kim says as i give her the mp3-player.

The letter says:

_Hey Cleo._

_I am now on this moment in Greece. I am coming back soon to Australia. Hope you and Rikki kept the secret, i am so curious about what i missed when i was gone. Ash and i broke up. I heard the Juice Net is closed. That kinda sucks no place to hang around instead of Mako Island. Hope that you guys are okay. Elliot, mom and dad are okay just like me. Elliot can't wait to see Kim again i guess he still has a crush on Kim. Elliot and crushes that could go worse, remember when he had a crush on Rikki. I heard your dad married someone named Sam. I am so happy for your dad. Are you and Lewis still together and what about Rikki and Zane. Can you please show Rikki, Lewis and Zane this letter i didn't had time to write letters for them._

_Emma._

I decided to call Rikki.

Hey Cleo. Rikki says.

Hey Rikki could you please come over.

Yeah that's okay are you okay? Rikki asks.

Yeah see ya bye. I say then i hang up the phone.

Later after i called Lewis and Zane they arrived.

Good you're here. I say.

Didn't you called Bella and Will? Zane asks.

No because read this letter it's from Emma. I say.

Nice she is coming back. Rikki says.

Well we have a problem. I say.

Let me guess, you guys didn't told Emma about Bella and Will, and you didn't told Bella and Will about Emma. Lewis says.

Yeah. I say.

I see and possible Emma is already in the plane. Zane says.

Yeah but it's not too late for telling Bella and Will about her. Rikki says.

Yeah you're right. I say then i texted Bella to ask where she is she was add Will's boathouse.

**Bella p.o.v.**

**Add Will's boathouse.**

Rikki, Cleo, Lewis and Zane are coming here they want to tell us something. I say.

I am wondering what it is. Will says.

Then they came into the boathouse.

Hey guys. I say.

What did you want to tell us? Will says.

Well Bella before we met you we had another friend her name was Emma, she was travelling around the world with her family, she is also a mermaid just like us and she is coming back i don't know when she comes back it will be soon. Rikki says.

Allright but why didn't you told us before. I ask.

Well we thought it wouldn't matter we thought she would never come back and she doesn't know about you to. Rikki says.

Wait what is her last name. Will asks.

Gilbert, Emma Gilbert. Zane says.

Allright well i already know her she was my childhood friend i didn't saw her in ages and you know i always had a crush on her. Will says.

Is that still like that. I ask.

I don't know like i said i didn't saw her in ages. Will says.

Allright i hope it doesn't. I say while Rikki and Cleo rolling their eyes.

Oh yeah it's a full moon tonight. Lewis says.

Yeah it is almost night let's get some food, videos and drinks and then going over to my place. Cleo says.

Well from food we have chips, chocolate, cake and ice cream.

The drinks Cola, Fanta orange, sprite, Aquarius, doctor pepper and ice tea.

Video's jaws, Jurassic park, mean girls and the ring.

We are all set up for tonight. I say.

Yeah let's make it a nice girls night so bye boys. Rikki says.

Bella and i really had to laugh on that comment. We were watching mean girls and then the doorbell rings i walked down the stairs and i see a blonde girl about my age.

Episode 2

**Bella p.o.v.**

**At Cleo's house**

I open the door and i see a girl about my age with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Who are you? The girl asked curiously, but in a slight of jealous tone.  
>Who are you? I answered with a question.<p>

Then i heard footsteps but before turned around i hear Will say...

Who's at the- Emma?

Emma? I thought.

O my gosh, Will is that you? Emma replied in a happy tone and a glint in her eyes.

I haven't seen you in ages! Will said, Emma then laughed and said. Same here. Come give me a hug!

Will then went into hug Emma. They hug a little to long for my though.

I am not jealous. I said to myself.

Oh my gosh! Emma! Cleo screamed shocked, yet happy.

Cleo! Emma yelled in teasing tone, luckily letting go of Will.

Emma and Cleo then hugged each other, complementing each other both at once.

Rikki, Lewis and Zane then walked in.

Even after all that sun in Greece you're still pale as ever. Rikki said as a greeting to Emma with a cheeky smile and teasing tone.

It's nice to see you to Rikki. Emma replied giving Rikki a hug.

Lewis and Zane then went in to give Emma their greeting.

As though Cleo sensed i was feeling left out, she went and asked...

Emma have you met Bella yet? While squeezing my shoulder in a comforting manner.

No i haven't. She said enthusiastically with a slight fake smile on her face, squeezing my shoulders in a painful manner.

Ow. I said in my head.

It's so great to meet you to. I said with a forced laugh.

Not noticing the tension between us, Will then came in and asked (while mostly smiling at Emma)...

How about we all head down the beach?

Um. Emma said hesitantly.

Em it's okay, they know about us being mermaids, and Bella is one to. Cleo said.

Oh. Emma said in a surprised tone. That's awesome. Welcome to the club Bella. She said in a slightly peeved tone directed towards me.

She then turned to Will and said. How about we go to the beach tomorrow? I'm pretty jet lagged. While rubbing her hand up and down Will's arm.

Okay, I'm jealous. I said to myself.

That sounds like a plan. Guys? Will then asked smiling at Emma.

Sure. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Well you guys i have to go help my parents and Elliot unpack boxes back into the house. See you guys tomorrow? Emma said halfway out the door.

See ya! Everyone said. Emma then left.

It's great to have Emma back. Lewis said.

Yeah it is. Everyone said in agreement.

I looked over to Will who had a huge smile with a dazed look on his face, while looking at the door Emma just left through.

Well tomorrow is going to be interesting. I thought.

Well we guys should go, have a nice evening together bye. Lewis said. Then Lewis, Zane and Will left.

**Will p.o.v. **

It was so good to see her again. I said.

Yeah you looked like you still have a crush on her. Lewis said.

What, i have Bella you know. I said.

Yeah but don't admit it you have a crush on our paranoid control freak. Zane said while Lewis rolled his eyes on that comment.

He is right i still have a crush on her but i don't want to hurt Bella's feelings. I said.

You see. Zane said.

If Bella finds out her feelings will get hurt. Lewis said while Zane and i nodded in agreement.

And plus i think Emma has a crush on you to. Zane said.

Yeah me to and it looked like she changed. Lewis said.

Yeah but i see you tomorrow. I said.

See ya tomorrow. Lewis and Zane said in unison.

**Bella p.o.v.**

It's good that she is back. Rikki and Cleo said.

Yeah it's good. I said sarcastically.

Are you okay Bella, did you hurt your shoulders. Cleo asked.

Yeah i was home and fall from the stairs. I said while i never falled from the stairs i didn't wanted to say that Emma squeezed my shoulders.

Auch you must have fall hard. Rikki said.

Yeah now shall we watch the move from where we were? I said trying to break this conversation.

Allright that's fine. Rikki said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At Mako.**

Nice they have made a new friend, they had found someone to replace me. They replaced me how could they, and Will looked hot and cute. I have a crush on Will always had. And now i am going to take my best shot. And Bella's shoulders would hurt now, that's what she gets for steeling my spot in the group. I think i am going home now, like i said to them helping my parents and Elliot unpacking our stuff.

**At the street for the house.**

I am almost home it feels like someone is following me, but i don't know who and i have the feeling it's not just one person.

**At home.**

Finally i am at home. That feeling was creeping me out so much.

Hey Emma how was it to see Cleo, Rikki, Lewis and Zane again. My mom asked.

It was nice to see them again, they made 2 new friends Bella and Will, and with will i mean my old childhood friend Will. I said.

Ow that's good. Here bring this to your room and unpack your stuff. My mom said.

Allright i will. I said.

Episode 3

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**At the beach.**

Here we are all on the beach.

i noticed there is some tension between Bella and Emma i don't know why. I whispered to Rikki.

Yeah i noticed that to. Rikki said.

I am going to ask Emma. I said.

Okay good idea. Rikki said

Hey Emma can i speak to you for a sec. I asked.

Yeah sure what's wrong? Emma asked.

I noticed there is something going on between you and Bella. I said

What do you mean with something going on? Emma asked worried.

Well it looks like there is some tension between the 2 of you. I said.

There is nothing on don't worry. Emma said lying.

Then i walked away from Emma to Rikki.

So what did she said. Rikki asked.

That there was nothing going on, but i am pretty sure that she was just lying to me. I said.

Well by then i will ask Bella maybe she will tell us. Rikki said

**Rikki p.o.v.**

**Still at the beach.**

Bella can i speak to you for a sec. I asked.

Yeah sure why not. Bella said.

Yeah good point. I said.

Well spit it out Rikki what's wrong, what do you want to ask me. Bella said.

What's going on between you and Emma we noticed there was some tension? I said.

If i tell you won't believe me. Bella said.

Well spit it out. I said.

Yesterday when Emma grabbed my shoulders she squeezed them, plus i have the idea she is going to steel Will from me. Bella said.

Cleo come over here! I yelled.

Allright so what's going on? Cleo asked.

Well Emma squeezed Bella's shoulders and Bella thinks Emma is going to steel Will from her. I said.

I guess Emma is jealous on you Bella. Cleo said.

Let's call her over here. Emma come here. I yelled.

What's wrong now? Emma said. She looked mad.

Why did you squeezed Bella's shoulders? I asked.

She didn't answer just looking like she wanted to say damn I'm busted.

I should better go. Emma said in a mad tone.

Yeah just walk away without giving us an explanation. I yelled at her.

You really want to know why. Emma asked.

Yes we do. I said.

What is going on? The guys asked.

Well Emma squeezed Bella's shoulders. Cleo said.

Why did you do that? Will asked.

Well that's what she get by steeling my spot in the group. Emma said.

But she didn't stole your spot she didn't even know about you. Will said.

I am done with all of you. Emma said.

Then Emma walked away and she throwed a chair against a wall.

Well that went well. I said.

Guys I'm scared. Bella said.

Don't be. Cleo said.

But i am, first she squeezed my shoulders and now she throwed a chair against the wall why wouldn't i be scared i don't even get why you guys aren't scared. Bella said.

She has a point what if this is turning the same like with Charlotte. Lewis said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At the street.**

I was walking at the street until i saw Miriam, Charlotte and Will's sister Sophie talking about how to get their revenge on me, Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

Look who's there all alone. Charlotte said. Then she grabbed my neck and pinned me up against a wall.

Let me guess you guys are working together. I asked.

Yeah we are. Miriam said.

Why do you want to know? Sophie asked.

Well i want to join you guys. I said while Charlotte let go of me.

And why is that. Charlotte said.

I heard you talking about revenge on them and i am totally done with them, i want to get my revenge to they replaced me. I said.

Well then, welcome to the dark side. Miriam said.

Episode 4

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**At Will's boathouse**

I can't believe Emma just stormed out like that. I said surprised, yet angry.

Rikki who was sitting on the couch across from me sighed and said. Me neither. I mean I knew she might have snapped eventually trying to be perfect all the time, but I just didn't believe she actually would.

Rikki then shaked her head sadly, She needs to work on her aim though. She said as an afterthought.

I rolled my eyes at her. I then looked over at Bella, who was cuddled up to Will looking quite shaking up.

Are you okay Bella? I asked in concern.

I think so. I'm just quite shaken up. This wasn't the Emma I expected after hearing

How you guys talk about her.

I don't think this was the Emma anyone had expected." Lewis said in a pained tone. I just wish we knew where she went.

Will then stood up from next to Bella and said. How about we go look for her. Maybe she has an explanation." Bella then looked at Will. "Are you sure that's a good idea Will? she asked with doubt.

Bella's right. Rikki said to Will. She did hurt Bella, and she could be dangerous now.

It doesn't hurt to try. Will said with hope.

Lewis then smiled and said to me. How about you and Rikki go look for her. Me, Will, and Bella will stay here just in case."

Okay. I replied and then pecked his lips.

Let's go and see if Emma has flipped her tail. Rikki said.

When we were halfway out the door I heard Bella shout Good luck!

**Rikki p.o.v.**

Let's go see if she is by the Cafe. Cleo said to me.

We better hurry. I say

**At the Cafe**

I don't see anything in here, Rikki. Cleo said to me.

Not me - what's that?! I said suddenly noticed a shadow.

I then heard a sickly annoying, but familiar voice say. Well look what the tides dragged in.

**Cleo p.o.v**

Charlotte? I questioned in disbelief, shock, and disgust.

Charlotte looked... actually pretty. Her hair was longer and had a nice shine to it. Her skin was flawless. However, her eyes were cold and dark.

Charlotte then gave me a huge fake smile and said. Cleo isn't it great to see you. You look hideous as always.

Just as I was about to retort. Rikki stepped up to me and said in a hushed tone. We don't have time for her games right now. We have to go.

Just as we were about to leave we heard Charlotte's annoying voice ask. Are you guys looking for something? Someone? A blonde girl perhaps?

Rikki then glared at Charlotte and asked. What do you know Charlotte?

What do I know? You mean what do I know about Emma? Well I know a lot actually. Like I know she's with me now. she said with a mocking laugh.

Rikki then shook her head and said to me. Come on. She's messing with us.

Just when we turned around Charlotte appeared in front of us quicker than light.

We stared at her in shock.

How did you? Rikki began to ask.

Charlotte crossed her arms against her chest and laughed wickedly. I've acquired some powers of my own girls.

Before we could react, Charlotte threw me and Rikki against the wall.

Stay away from Emma. She joined the dark side now. Oh, and tell your friend Bella to watch her back. Charlotte said to us with a mocking smile.

Then in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Rikki glanced at me the same time I glanced at her. We understand each other's messages loud and clear.

We have a huge problem.

**Emma p.o.v.**

I was behind the window and i saw what had just happened. I am stronger now on traveling I got attacked and i was on the balcony and I pushed the one who attacked me of the balcony, I accidentally killed the person, now i turn into a werewolf under the full moon. Then Charlotte walked outside.

Good job Charlotte. I said as i wanted to walk inside to hear their reactions by myself.

No you're not going inside. Charlotte said.

Yes I will I can handle it I am a werewolf. I said.

Allright you can go. Charlotte said.

Then I walked inside….

Emma, what happened on the beach? Cleo asked she wanted to give me a hug but Rikki stopped her.

You know what happened yourself. I said.

Is it true what Charlotte said, did you joined the dark side. Rikki asked.

I walked towards them they were walking backwards and then they were standing against the wall.

Then I said. Yes all she said is true. Then I grabbed their throats and pinned them up against the wall.

How can you be that strong? Rikki asked.

You really think I would tell you guys. I said while I let them go I walked away and when I was at the door I said. Oh yeah don't forget to tell Bella that she has to watch her back all of you.

Then I walked away.

Episode 5

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**At Will's boathouse**

When we walked in Bella said. So did you found her?

Yes we did. Rikki said while rubbing her neck and arm.

We have huge problem. I said while I was just like Rikki rubbing my neck and arm.

What happened to your necks there all red, is that a handprint. Lewis asked.

Well let's say we have to watch our backs. Cleo said.

And especially you Bella. Rikki said.

Tell us what happened. Zane said.

First we were looking at the café if she was there then, we heard a familiar voice, and it was Charlotte's voice. She told us Emma joined her side that she's part of the dark side now. We walked away and the even faster than light Charlotte appeared in front of us again, then she towed us up against the wall. Then she said us to leave Emma alone, and that Bella have to watch her back. Then she walked away. I said.

What about the handprints on your neck. Lewis asked.

I wasn't done. After she walked out of the café, Emma came in. We asked her if it was true. She walked towards us while we were walking backwards until we were standing against the wall. Then she told us that everything what Charlotte said was true. Then she grabbed our throats and pinned us up against the wall. Then when she walked away she said. Tell Bella to watch her back, all of you. I said.

I can't believe this where did the old Emma go. Lewis said.

Yeah I miss her soft side. Zane said.

I guess she is not our perfectionist, paranoid control freak anymore. Rikki said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

We should throw a party this Saturday. Miriam said.

Good idea, but let's wait for Charlotte and Emma before we decide to throw a party. Sophie said.

That Miriam is a good idea, don't you think Em. Charlotte said.

I guess, but if you will I can't come it's a full moon Saturday but we can throw the party at Friday. I said.

Allright it's going to be Friday then. Charlotte said.

We should invite Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Lewis, Zane and Will. I said.

Why would we do that? Charlotte asked.

Because if they will come it's going to be the worst party they ever had. I said.

Good job Em. Sophie said.

**Bella p.o.v.**

**At Cleo's house.**

What are we going to do about this? I asked

I don't know. Cleo said.

Then the doorbell rang.

So who's going to open the door we all stand in front of the door. I asked.

Everyone said. Not me.

Ugh, I will open the door. I said.

I opened the door and saw a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was cute.

Who are you? Will and i asked, while we were looking at the others who were shocked, so shocked they couldn't even say anything.

I am Ash Dove and who are you 2? He finally answered.

I am Bella Hartley and this is Will Benjamin. I said.

Hey Cleo can I come in. Ash asked.

Yes you can. Cleo said with a smile.

So uhm, Ash what are you doing here? Rikki asked.

Well I was hoping Emma was here, I broke up with her because she was hiding something from me. And I wanted to apologize and making up. Ash said.

Wait you dated Emma? I asked shocked.

Yeah I did. Ash said.

Well Ash Emma is not the person we knew anymore. I said.

Then we all got a text from Miriam. It said. Party this Friday my place starts at 20.00.

Allright I guess that Emma is invited to. Ash said.

So we are going to figure this out at the party. I said.

Yes we will. But I am going to talk to her now I am going to have a look at her house. Ash said.

You are sure about that I mean you broke up with her and it's possible that she is also mad on you. I said.

I know that for sure but, we had a wild night together and you know what I mean with that. Ash said.

Allright see ya and good luck. I said.

**Ash p.o.v.**

I knocked on the door and Emma opened it.

Ash what are you doing here. Emma said.

We have to talk. I said.

Allright come in. Emma said.

Are your parents or Elliot here? I asked.

No they aren't they are camping in the woods, why? Emma said.

Well I went to Cleo's house and they told me what's going on, how can you do something like that? Ash asked.

I think my anger is taking control of me. Emma said.

What do you mean, where did that come from? I asked.

You have to promise not to tell the others. Emma said.

Allright I won't tell them. I said.

I am…..not going to tell you. Emma said kinda joking.

Why won't you tell me, you know you can trust me? I said.

I know you would want the old me back, and you would tell them you're saying you won't but I just know you would tell them, now bye Ash see you at the party. She said as she kicked me out.

Then I called Cleo.

Hey Ash how did it go did she told you what was wrong, what did she said? Cleo asked.

Well the only thing she told is that she thinks that her anger is taking control of her, then I asked where the anger came from and she said that she isn't going to tell me and then she kicked me out. I said.

If she won't tell one of us then we have to figure it out ourselves. Cleo said.

Yeah I guess, bye Cleo I am going home and sleep tomorrow is the party. I said.

See you tomorrow bye and sleep well. Cleo said.

Episode 6

**Cleo p.o.v.**

We were now all at Will's boathouse getting ready for the party. I was wearing a pink dress, Bella a white dress, and Rikki a black one.

The guys were all wearing button downs and jeans.

I looked over at Bella and asked. Are you sure you want to go to the party Bella? If anything happens Emma is going to target you.

I'm going to be fine. Bella replied to me with an easy smile.

**Bella p.o.v.**

I wasn't really fine. I'm not even sure I can take down Emma after what the girls told me. But I think I would be able to. I'm not going there without a fight, that's for sure.

Let's go guys! Rikki yelled.

**Emma p.o.v.**

****The party was about to start, the others decided to let Charlotte take care of the music, bad choice.

I was wearing a long blue dress with blue all-stars and a black leather jacket.

Charlotte was wearing a red dress with black high heels. Perfect colors for Charlotte.

Sophie was wearing a green dress with white high heels.

Miriam was wearing a pink dress with pink shoes. Like usual always pink, she is always just like a flamingo.

**At the party.**

**Rikki p.o.v.**

When we came out the car we could already here the boring music from outside. Let's just say Charlotte's parties aren't that fun.

When we got inside we were met with people talking about different things.

Any sign of Emma or Charlotte? Zane asked before taking my hand.

No, not yet. Cleo replied, her eyes scanning the crowd.

**Emma p.o.v. **

Charlotte please get some other music, this music sucks. I said.

No it doesn't. Charlotte said.

Yes it does its boring. I said. Then i looked over and saw Rikki, Bella, Cleo, Will, Lewis, Zane and Ash staring at us. Look who we have there. I said as I walked towards them and Charlotte followed me.

**Bella p.o.v. **

Oh no they are coming over here. I thought.

Look who is here we didn't even thought you guys would come. Emma said.

Don't you think the music is great, i think it's great? Charlotte said while looking at Emma like she wanted to prove something, but Emma gave her a cold stare.

The music sucks if you won't get other music i will. Emma said.

But the music is good for this party. Charlotte said.

Yeah if you want the guests to fall asleep. Emma said.

Allright i will get some other music. Charlotte said.

Then when she walked away Emma said. How could she even be into music like this?

We didn't say anything, because of that she gave us a cold stare and just walked away.

I have an idea maybe Will can get to her, she absolutely has a crush on Will. Zane said.

We can try it. Will said.

Allright. I said.

**Will p.o.v.**

Hey Emma do you want to dance? I asked.

Why not? Emma said.

We were dancing for 10 minutes then she said. Can we have a talk? Emma asked.

Yes of course we can, just spit it out. I said.

Not here. Emma said.

Then we were at Charlotte's bedroom.

Are you and Bella a couple? Emma asked.

Uh yes we are, why. I said.

Allright i just really like you and i am going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Emma said. I nodded.

Well i accidentally killed someone, and i uh liked it i liked the feeling. Emma said while i just looked shocked.

Are you going to kill us? I asked.

I don't know i am pretty confused, since i killed that guy i have this power and when the full moon rises i will turn into a werewolf. Emma said.

Why are you...Charlotte said while Emma kissed me.

Ow uh right, but why are you even with him, you promised to stay away from them. Charlotte said while she pinned Emma up against the wall and then she bited Emma? When she let go of Emma, Emma falled right to the ground there was a lot of blood. Then she suddenly jelled at Charlotte. I will come after you when the full moon rises. Then Charlotte runs of, mad.

We were back downstairs i was sitting on a couch with Emma she was covered in blood. Then Bella and the others walked towards us and when Emma noticed she kissed me, i stupidly kissed back i couldn't help it. Then when we stopped i saw Bella crying and she runs of.

Bella wait. I yelled at her.

**Bella p.o.v. **

I was running away but Charlotte appeared in front of me.

You're not going anywhere. Charlotte said.

Then Emma came towards us.

Why in so much hurry? Emma asked while she gave me this sick psychopathic grin.

I then wanted to walk towards Cleo and Rikki, but Emma grabbed my shoulders, squeezing my shoulders until i falled to the ground.

I told you to watch your back. Emma said. Then Rikki runs over and throws Emma to the ground. Then Charlotte yelled. I am going to kill you she really was but she got stopped by Emma? Emma throwed Charlotte against the wall and then she broke Charlotte's neck.

You just killed Charlotte. I said.

Well not really. She said and we gave her confused looks you will find out. Then Emma fall to the ground screaming, it looked like all her bones where breaking. Then she said in a pained tone. Oh no the full moon. Then her eyes turned gold and she turned into a werewolf? She then runs of in the Woods.

Episode 7

**Cleo p.o.v. **

I was walking over the street. But suddenly i heard a noise. I turned around and Charlotte grabbed me. She took me to a sort of house. Then she hits me and i got unconscious.

**Charlotte p.o.v. **

I decided to call Emma.

Hey Em you have to come to the penthouse. I said.

Allright i will see you. Emma said.

After long waiting for Emma she finally came in.

**Rikki p.o.v.**

Cleo just disappeared that's nothing for her. Rikki said.

Yeah what if Charlotte and/or Emma have her. Zane asked.

I don't think Emma has her she was acting weird for someone on the dark side at the party, I mean she saved or lives. Bella said.

You're right Bella, it has to be Charlotte. Will said.

Well maybe Emma can lead us to her. I said.

What do you mean she won't help us? Lewis asked.

Well I know the code you need to track her phone. I said.

Great idea we can track her phone. Ash said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

I came into the penthouse.

Hey what's so...Cleo? I asked. Charlotte what have you done she is bleeding.

Yeah i know it's time for her to die. Charlotte said.

What and then she grabbed a knife.

You can't kill her. I said. Then i throwed Charlotte against the wall and then she stabbed me with the knife, damn it's not made of silver, then i broke Charlotte's neck.

I unbinded Cleo, she falled to the ground still unconscious. Cleo wake up, snap out of it. I yelled please don't die, Cleo. Then i got unconscious because i was losing too much blood.

**Bella p.o.v. **

We walked in the penthouse we tracked Emma's phone. We found Cleo and next to Cleo Emma unconscious, there was lots of blood on the ground.

Cleo woke up. Cleo are you okay? I asked.

Yeah i just hurted my head, and wow what happened to Emma is she dead? Cleo asked.

I don't know, let's have a look. I said.

She is alive. Lewis said.

Well let's go come on Cleo. Rikki said.

What about Emma? I asked.

Leave her here. Rikki said.

What we can't let her die. I said.

Why not, she wants us dead and she is too dangerous. Rikki said.

She saved our lives on the party remember. I said.

Guys i think i know what happened to her. Cleo said.

What do you think? I asked.

I guess Charlotte mend to stab me not her look there's a knife in her chest. Cleo said.

Why would Charlotte stab her? Rikki asked while Emma woke up.

Cleo are you okay? Emma asked.

Yeah i am fine but who stabbed you and why? Cleo asked.

Well Charlotte wanted to kill you, i throwed her against the wall. Then she stabbed me and left me to die. I left the dark side by throwing her against the wall and breaking her neck twice i think she woke up and left me and Cleo to die.

Come with us we will bring you to the hospital. I said.

Why would you do that, i mean without me you weren't at the party where Charlotte almost killed you? Emma asked.

You saved our lives. I said.

Just leave me here i deserve to die. Emma said.

No you don't. Will said.

I killed someone and i liked it. Emma said.

Well you didn't want to kill someone. I said.

I know, but just go take Charlotte down. Emma said.

But we need your help. I said.

Allright i will come with you. Emma said.

Then we brought Emma to hospital.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

How dare Emma tried to kill me, and all for little Cleo. I spat venomously.

A wicked smile then came over my face. If they think they're going to end me, they have another thing coming.

Episode 8

**Cleo p.o.v.**

My head was pounding. How hard did Charlotte hit me? After the doctor did various tests, he concluded I had a mild concussion. Like I couldn't figure that one out myself. As soon as the doctor left everyone except for Emma came inside. Where's Emma? I asked to no one in particular.

She's about two doors down. Lewis replied with a slight frown on his face. What did the doctor say? he then asked.

He told me I have a mild concussion. I told him with sigh.

You should rest then. Rikki said to me.

Okay. I then replied.

As soon as everyone left I snuck out of my hospital room to go check on Emma.

**Rikki p.o.v.**

Well Cleo did well, Emma didn't really that well. I said. She looked like she was afraid of something.

I hope Cleo won't sneak out to check on Emma. Bella said.

Are you still scared of Emma Bella? I asked.

Yes but I think I can trust her now she saved our lives, possibly more than once. Bella asked.

Just don't make her mad and everything will be fine. I said.

**Cleo p.o.v.**

I got into Emma's room, she was all shaky.

Hey Emma why are you all shaky and what did the doctor said? I asked.

I have to stay here this night. Emma said. I have to get out of here, it's a full moon tonight that means me turning into a werewolf.

Oh no I thought. I have to get Emma out of here without seeing the moon myself.

I'll go ahead and distract the nurse Em, and then you can go and sneak out. I told her in a quiet tone.

I suddenly heard footsteps, and when I peeked out the door, i saw the nurse heading this way.

Emma get ready to run okay. I told her hurriedly.

She just shaked her head yes. Her eyes were turning gold. I've got to hurry.

I then came out of Emma's room faking a groan while holding my head in pain.

What's wrong dear? the middle aged nurse asked me.

I don't know. I said faking a weak and confused tone.

I just came from the bathroom and thought I was in my room when a throbbing feeling began in my head.

Oh sweetie. the nurse said in a caring tone. How about I take you to your room and have you checked out again?

I just shook my head yes.

But first I have to check on this patient in this room here. she told me starting to enter Emma's room.

My eyes widened. I then groaned loudly, and then pretended to begin to fake.

The nurse then caught me and said. But she can wait. The nurse then began to take me back to my room.

I turned my head back when we were walking down the hall, and caught a flash of Emma's blonde hair whisking down the hall.

After the nurse took me to my room and did some simple tests, she concluded that everything was okay and that it was probably my mild concussion that caused me to feel that way. All of a sudden we heard a howl in the distance.

Didn't think it had wolves out here like that. she told me with a chuckle.

I then let out an awkward chuckle knowing that the wolf was Emma.

Anyway dear, since nothing is out of the normal with you, all you need to do is get some rest. she said with a smile

How about I open up these blinds so you can get a nice view of the full moon tonight?

I was about to stop her, but before I could, she already opened the blind and I saw the full moon completely.

Isn't that that beautiful? I heard her say with a happy sigh in the distance. I was not really listening, the full moon had my complete attention.

Not noticing I was completely absorbed by the full moon. As soon as she left, I went through the front doors of the hospital.

**Emma p.o.v.**

I was running around with my fur out, my paws thumping on the ground beneath me. I then let out a happy howl. It feels so good to be free I thought. While running I saw a figure in the streets through the forest. I stopped, not wanting the figure to see me yet still dull alert in case of danger.

It was when I took a sniff of the figure, I then realized it was Cleo. Oh no, the full moon.

When I saw Cleo I decided I had to stop her.

**Rikki p.o.v. **

We were now back at the boathouse after talking Emma and Cleo back to the hospital.

You guys hungry? I heard Bella ask.

Everyone said their agreements, therefore we decided to get something to eat.

I think us guys should just go since it's the full moon. Zane told me and Bella.

We just shook our heads in agreement.

**Lewis p.o.v.**

When we were walking towards the restaurant, I noticed a figure in the distance.

Hey guys, hold up. Is that Cleo? I said

Yeah it's her. Will told me in agreement.

I then noticed a pair of glowing golden eyes behind her.

Is that Emma as well? I heard Zane ask.

Come on. I said. They're going to need our help.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

I was walking with Miriam and Sophie trying to come up with a plan to get back at Emma and her little gang, when I noticed a figure in the distance. I then smiled when I saw who it was. My smile then widened when I saw a pair of glowing golden eyes behind her, and three male figures making their way towards them.

Girls, we're about to have some fun. I said to Sophie and Miriam with a wicked glint in my eyes.

I got Lewis and was going to kill him, but then Cleo stepped in and said that Charlotte can drink her blood instead of me killing Lewis.

I started drinking on her blood when i was done i left to Mako and got to be a mermaid again.

Episode 9

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**Add Will's boathouse**

Guys what happened last night? I asked.

You got moonstruck, what is my fould because you had to help me getting out of the hospital. Emma said.

But what happened to my neck? I asked.

Charlotte drank your blood, what's bad news because now she can be a mermaid again. Emma said.

Yeah it was that or she killed me. Lewis said.

Guys what now? Will asked.

I don't know but now Emma is back on our side, Bella can hang out with her getting to know each other. Rikki said.

Yeah great idea. Emma and Bella said.

**Bella p.o.v.**

**Add Emma's house.**

Emma and I decided to hang out at her house.

Hey Bella come in. Emma said.

Well thank you for inviting me. I said.

I hope we will be great friends, but I am still a little bit scared of her.

Hello who are you? A woman asked me.

Uh I am Bella, who are you? I asked.

I am Lisa, nice to meet you. Lisa said.

She's my mother. Emma said.

So what are you going to do, talking about boys? Emma's mother asked.

Let's go upstairs. Emma said.

Your mother is nice and uh how is your father? I asked.

He is nice to, what about your parents? Emma asked.

My mother is nice to. I said.

But what about your father? Emma asked.

He isn't nice, he's in jail and he killed my little brother when I was 4 and my brother was nice. I said.

I am sorry I shouldn't ask that. Emma said.

It is okay, you didn't know. I said.

Allright I am so sorry I never gave you a chance, and I am sorry I squeezed your shoulders…..Twice. Emma said.

I got why you were mad, I was kind of upset when I heard about your existence because they never told me. I said.

**Charlotte p.o.v. **

**At the penthouse. **

Well my new power is so awesome i can transform in whoever i want or in an animal. I said.

Allright we have some powers to i mean we're both witches. Sophie said.

You know you can transform into Emma and attack her friends...Miriam said.

While i am transformed into Emma, that is a very good idea. I said.

Or you can just kiss Will while you're transformed into Emma. Sophie said.

Yeah i can do that to. I said.

**Will p.o.v.**

I was walking towards Emma's house until Emma walked up towards me.

Hey Will. Emma said.

Hey Emma what's up? I asked.

There is something i wanted to do for a long time. Emma said.

And what is that. I said then she kissed me.

**Ash p.o.v. **

**At Ash's home.**

Well were did you wanted to talk about? Emma asked.

Us. I said while she gave me a confused look. I mean i want you back i am so sorry about what happened. She said nothing just gave me a look like she wanted to say, i knew it. Then i kissed her and surprisingly she kissed me back.

**Bella p.o.v. **

I was on my way to Emma's house i stopped when I suddenly saw Emma and Will making out.

How could you. I yelled at them.

Bella wait. Will yelled back at me.

**Rikki p.o.v. **

**At Rikki's café.**

We were sitting on the table we were usually sitting. Bella told us what happened, then Emma and Ash walked in holding hands.

Hey guys what's wrong? Emma asked.

Like you don't know. Bella said and gave Emma a cold stare, while Emma just looked confused.

Well Bella saw you making out with Will yesterday. I said while Emma and Ash gave us confused looks.

Very funny but really what is the real reason Bella is mad? Emma asked.

I am not joking it is serious. I said.

**Emma p.o.v. **

She was serious what i didn't kissed Will, i was with Ash whole day. I thought.

But i didn't kissed him. I said. I was with Ash the whole day. Then Charlotte had a big grin at her face i just noticed she was here. Wait a second. I said. Then i walked towards Charlotte. What have you done? I asked.

I didn't do anything it was you sort of, i transformed into you that's my new mermaid power. Charlotte said while the others were standing with open mouth when she said that.

So i actually kissed you. Will said and Charlotte nodded. I am going to disinfect my mouth.

You know it was not like you kissed with me if i transform into her i get the taste in her mouth to you know. Charlotte said.

I am still going to disinfect my mouth, just because of the idea it was actually you Charlotte. Will said.

Wait so you transformed into me, why? I asked.

Well you're the strongest one, i needed you to get kicked out of the group so you'll be alone and i can kill you and you won't be in my way anymore and i can kill the others to. Charlotte said and with that Emma broke her neck.

Some hours later when Charlotte wakes up i throwed Charlotte against the wall and said: You should better watch your back, especially when the full moon rises then i will come after you, and bite you and you will have a long, slow, painful dead.

Episode 9

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**At the moon pool.**

Kim is making me crazy. I said.

Well my twin brother is making me crazy to. Bella said.

You know what would be funny, if we switch families for a week. Rikki said.

Allright but you're going to stay at my home Rikki, because it was your idea. I said.

Yeah then you can stay at Rikki's house, Emma at mine and I stay at Emma's house. Bella said.

Great idea I think can handle your twin brother. Emma said.

Allright let's text or parents. I said.

Ah my parents are okay with it. Emma said. And yours?

Our are okay with it cool we can start our week tomorrow and pack our stuff. I said.

Allright let's pack our stuff. Rikki said. See ya guys later.

Bye. We all said in unison.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At Emma's house.**

Hey Emma can you come over here. My mom yelled at me.

Yeah I am here what's wrong? I asked.

We thought it was time to tell you the truth, now you're old enough to understand and to handle it. My dad said. I was very confused.

You're adopted. My mom said while my eyes burst into tears and I run upstairs. They lied to me my whole life.

An hour later I decided to go downstairs.

Who is my real family? I asked.

You have 5 brothers and the rest of your real family is dead. My mom told me.

Well I have to go I packed my stuff and the others and I had a meeting at the café now so I am already late. I said while I walked out of the door.

**Bella p.o.v.**

**At Rikki's café.**

Emma's very late guys, would something be wrong? I asked.

Well let's call her. Rikki said while she dialed Emma's number she walked in.

Hey Emma, what's wrong you look upset? I asked.

I don't want to talk about it yet. Emma said.

Allright are we all settled, for tomorrow. I said.

Emma are you okay? Rikki asked.

No I don't want to go home tonight. Emma said.

What happened? I asked worried.

They lied to me my whole life my parents, I am adopted. Emma said.

You can already stay at my place we can get your stuff before I'll go home. I said.

Thank you very much. Emma said while she gave me a hug.

Well done Em. I said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At Bella's house.**

Mom I am home. Bella yelled.

Well you are late home. I heard I familiar male voice saying. That must be her brother.

I was with my friends Byron, you should do that to. Bella said.

O my god Byron. I yelled when I saw my ex-boyfriend Byron.

You know each other? Bella asked.

You know when I told you about my ex-girlfriend she's that person. Byron said.

Yeah he was in my class when he lived here in the gold coast, he knows Cleo, Rikki, Zane and Lewis to. I said.

And does he know Ash to? Bella asked.

Who's Ash? Byron asked.

Uh my boyfriend. I said, this is awkward and this is going to be an interesting week.

Ow so I guess you moved on since we broke up. Byron said, and then there was a long awkward silence.

This week is going to be very interesting. Bella said.

**Rikki p.o.v.**

**At Cleo's house.**

Are you my sister now for a week? Kim asked. And may I use your mp3-player. And I need advice about guys. Do I still have to do the dishes.

Yes but only for a week. I said. And you can use my mp3-player if you be careful with it. And why can't you wait with advice about guys when Cleo's back. And yes you still have to do the dishes.

Okay, and Cleo can't give good advice about guys. Kim said.

Then ask Emma or Bella for advice or a guy. I said.

Well you date Zane so I guess you could give me some good advice. Kim said.

This is going to be a long week. I thought.

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**At Rikki's house.**

Oh yes no annoying siblings for a week this is going to be so relaxing. I thought.

Hello Cleo good you're here, here is Rikki's room. Rikki's father said.

Rikki's room was a mess that's going to be a lot of cleaning up. But that's going to be okay. I hope. This is going to be a very long day. I thought.

**Bella p.o.v.**

**At Emma's house.**

Hey Bella good to have you here. Emma's mom said.

Good to be here. I said.

Hey Bella. Elliot said and he gave me a hug.

I went to Emma's room and Elliot followed me then Elliot asked: Can you give me advice about girls?

That's okay. I said.

**At Rikki's café.**

Emma is it normal that your brother asks me advice about girls? I asked.

Yes and why because he has a crush on Kim. Emma said.

Kim, seriously Kim? I asked.

Well it's better Kim than me I remember how that took out. Rikki said.

You could react a little gentle. Emma said. Thanks to you he run away.

Wait Elliot had a crush on Rikki? I asked and the others nodded and I burst out laughing. And how is taking out with my twin brother?

Where are you talking about? Rikki asked.

Byron is her twin brother. Emma said and Rikki and Cleo burst out laughing. It's not funny he is spying on me, what's creepy.

Well he still has a crush on you. I said.

Yeah I noticed that he tried to kiss me. Emma said and Cleo, Rikki and I started laughing louder.

And how did you react? I asked while laughing.

I pushed him away before he could. Emma said. O yeah Ash is coming for dinner, your mom said: You can invite your boyfriend for dinner tonight.

One warning she will keep an eye on you and Ash. I said.

Why? Emma asked freaking out.

Because she thinks that if she won't that you will end up pregnant, but don't worry she is doing that with me to. I said. And Rikki and Cleo burst into tears from all the laughing.

She really thinks that? Emma asked while I nodded. And I thought I was always paranoid. On that comment we all started laughing. Hey and I won't end up pregnant.

Yeah you're a control freak. Rikki said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At Bella's house.**

Well the dinner was nice but do you mind if we'll go upstairs? Ash asked.

Okay that is fine. Bella's mother said.

So how is it to live here even if it's for a week? Ash asked.

It's nice only her twin brother, who's also my ex-boyfriend, is spying on me. I said.

Well I don't have to worry because you're a loyal person. Ash said.

Awh. I said then we started making out. And the Bella's mom came in with Byron.

Can Byron hang out with you to? She asked.

That's okay. I said. Of course Bella already warned me for that. And Ash gave a disappointed look.

What? I asked him. Then he asked: I thought it would be just the 2 of us? Then Bella's mom walked out of the room.

Sorry it wasn't my idea but my moms. Byron said.

Yeah Bella already warned me for that. I said.

But we really wanted some time for the 2 of us I was supposed to help Emma find out something, nothing your mother has to worry about. Ash said.

Allright I'll go back downstairs and say that to my mom. Byron said.

Then Byron left. And I started the laptop. We were going to search for my real family. Some hours later we had a match the Mikaelson family.

We found your real family. Ash said.

Yes we do let's call them for a meeting. I said. Then I called them my brothers named are Niklaus, Elijah, Finn, Koll and Henrik. This is so exciting. I yelled.

What's so exciting? Bella's mom asked she knows I am adopted.

I am going to meet my real family, that's why Ash and I wanted to be alone. I said.

You could've told me. Bella's mom said friendly then she walked away.

**At the Mikaelson mansion.**

I was happy Ash wanted to come with me we were just leaving they are awesome.

Ash this is the last day of the week and I don't want to go home yet so….I said.

Of course you can stay with me as long as you don't want to go back. Ash said supporting.

**Will p.o.v.**

**At Rikki's café.**

Hey I have a text from Emma. Bella said. Bella and Emma are inseparable now.

It says:

_Hey Bella._

_I met my real family they are totally awesome. That was the reason I couldn't come, and I am going to live with Ash until I am ready to go back home, Ash came with me when I met my family. They are kinda weird but well I am not totally normal to._

_Emma._

Later the week was over and everyone was back only Emma stayed with Ash.

Episode 11

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At Ash's home**

Hey Emma you have to see this video. James said. James is Ash's brother.

First who is on the video? I asked.

Ash, but-. He said before I cutted him of.

Then I don't want to see the video. I said then he said: But Emma-. I cutted him of again and said: If you don't stop I will break your arm. I was pretty annoyed because I was on the phone with my brother.

You're creepy. He said as an response.

Thank you! Was my response on his response. Now go away.

**Cleo p.o.v.**

Well the others would come in a short time I hope we should meet at my house for making a plan for taking the dark side out. Then they except for Ash finally arrived.

Hey Cleo. Bella said with a smile.

Hey guys. I responded and smiled back.

Ugh Ash's brother is texting me. Emma said.

Why? I asked, Emma responded with: He wants to show me video about Ash he says it's really important for me to see.

Allright weird. Bella said. And talking about Ash where is he? Then he suddenly came in.

Hey where have you been? Emma asked.

Everywhere and nowhere. He responded he is kinda acting weird.

Ugh his brother sended me the video and he said he would only stop if I watch it. Emma said.

Then watch the video.

(On the video is Ash and Miriam talking)

_M: What's wrong?_

_A: I can't do this anymore._

_M: She won't find out._

_A: I think she will and have to stop this before that will happen._

_Then Miriam kisses Ash and he kissed back, it was going from kissing to making out to hooking up._

Emma just throwed her phone against Ash and hard then she gave him a dead glare and said: Do you have anything to say about this? He responded with: I am so sorry. And she said: That's not good enough, you should better go we can't trust you anymore, what have you told her about our plans to take Charlotte down.

I didn't tell her why would I tell her anything? Ash asked.

Because maybe she asked you. Emma said while the others and I just looked confused because of that answer.

She didn't asked why would she? Ash asked her.

Because she is on the dark side just like Charlotte and there are not the only one Sophie is a part of it to, Miriam, Charlotte and Sophie are the dark side. Emma said while the others and I looked just shocked.

Why didn't you told us? I asked, but she gave no answer.

Answer us Emma. Rikki said.

I don't want you guys to do anything just leave it to me. She responded then she walked away.

What are you going to do? Will asked worried.

I am going to fight Charlotte from all of us I am the only one who makes a chance against her, it's the only way to take Charlotte down and Ash we are done. Emma responded and Ash left.

You can't you will die. Bella said.

Well let's hope not. Emma responded then she walked of.

Guys what do we have to do? Zane asked.

I don't know, but I know we can't stop her. Lewis said.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

I was at the Mikaelson mansion because I hoped Emma was here and I was lucky she just walked out of the door into the front garden.

Hello Charlotte looking for me? She said.

Yes I heard from Ash that you wanted to fight me, he is on the dark side now. I said.

Then before I knew it she throwed me against a tree. I decided that I am not going to spare her life anymore so I broke her neck. She was dead.

**Rikki p.o.v.**

We were all looking for Emma then Charlotte she came from the direction of the Mikaelson mansion.

Are you guys looking for Emma? She asked.

Where is she Charlotte? Bella asked in concern.

She is gone. Charlotte said while she had a massive psychopathic grin on her face.

What do you mean? Cleo asked while we were all scared for the answer.

I mean that she started a fight with me and I killed her if you don't believe me go to the Mikaelson mansion the front garden. Charlotte said the she walked away.

We made our way to the mansion. Emma was laying on the ground dead. Suddenly we heard an unfamiliar voice screaming: Rebekah no!

**Niklaus p.o.v.**

I looked outside and saw strange people crying in the middle was my sister laying on the ground, she was dead I run outside and I yelled: Rebekah no!

What happened to her? I yelled at the people.

Someone killed her, and we know who did it. The girl whit curly blonde hair said.

Who are you, and why did you called her Rebekah? The dark brown haired girl asked.

I am her brother Niklaus, her real name is Rebekah and who killed her and who are you? I asked them.

A girl named Charlotte Watford killed her, My name is Cleo and that's Rikki, Bella, Lewis, Zane and Will. Cleo told me.

I kneeled down by my sister, I picked her up and brought her inside while I told the others they could come inside and said: It's going to be okay Bekah, then suddenly she woked up.

Where am I what happened? My sister asked.

I picked a blood bag and a day ring and said to her: Put this ring on and drink this. She did exactally what I told her to do.

My memory it's back, I am a hybrid part werewolf, mermaid, witch and original vampire. She said.

Good to have you back sister. I said. Then our brothers came inside, they heard our conversation. They gave her a smile and a big tight hug.

You know you can live here now. Henrik told her.

That's great I will get all of my stuff I have. She said.

Episode 12

**Bella p.o.v.**

**Add Will's boathouse.**

Will, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, Zane and me were talking about Emma being a freaking hybrid.

I can't believe that she is a fackt up hybrid. I said, then suddenly Emma walked in.

Talking about the devil, were where you. Rikki said.

I was with an old friend. Emma said.

And who is that friend of yours. Rikki asked frowning.

His name is Matt Donovan, he is a friend from my old time before I became Emma Gilbert. Emma said.

And he was just a friend huh? Rikki asked with a frown and a big suspicious smile.

Allright he was my boyfriend the weird thing is we never broke up I just disappeared. Emma said.

Is he cute? Cleo asked and Lewis gave her a mad look, the others were just laughing.

Yes he is look. Emma said as she showed us and old picture from her with him together they looked kinda cute together.

Awh you're so cute together, and uh are you couple again? I asked.

Well I don't really know. Emma answered honestly. It's a full moon tonight and I won't transform into a werewolf only if I want to, so where are we staying and p.s. I can get moonstruck again.

Uhm we are staying at my place. Cleo answered.

Allright I'll see you later. Emma said. Then she left.

Aren't you guys worried about tonight I mean she can be very dangerous if she gets moonstruck? Zane asked.

Zane's right. Will, Cleo, Rikki and Lewis said in unison.

But she won't hurt us. I said.

If Emma's moonstruck she does stupid or dangerous things she usually doesn't want to do. Rikki said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**Under the full moon.**

**Add Cleo's house.**

We were watching the movie the ring the others were so scared, then suddenly I got a call it was Matt.

I have to get this one I'll be back. I said.

Be careful. Bella said and the others just nodded.

When I walked into the hallway I saw the moon then I picked up my phone.

Hey Mattie. I said.

Hey where are you? Matt asked.

Uhm I am add my friend's house. I said.

Can you give me the address I really have to talk to you. Matt said.

Allright I'll text it to you. I said. Then I hung up and walked back into the living room.

Who was that? Cleo asked me.

It was Matt you know I am thirsty. I said then I walked to the fridge. Ah jackpot. I said and I picked a bottle of tequila. And then I walked back in the living room with the bottle with me and the others gave me a I don't think so look. What are you looking at?

I don't think so you're not going to drink that. Cleo said.

Why not? I asked.

Because we don't need a drunk mermaid. Rikki said. And are you okay you're acting very weird?

**Will p.o.v.**

I am fine I am not acting weird. Emma said but she was definitely acting weird.

Did you saw the moon? Rikki asked.

What no maybe. Emma answered then she started laughing without a good reason.

We'll take that as a yes. Zane said then the doorbell started to ring.

I'll open it. I said and when I opened the door I saw a guy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Hello who are you?

I am Matt uh is Rebekah here? The guy asked.

Huh Rebekah o right Emma's real name. I thought. Wait here. I answered and he nodded.

Guys we have a problem. I said.

What's wrong? Lewis asked and I pointed at Emma.

That Matt guy is on the door. I answered and the others stared at me eyes wide open. Except for Emma she just had a happy smile on her face.

Well ask him to come in. Zane said.

Allright we will go. Lewis answered. Then Lewis and I walked to the door.

Come in Matt. I said and he walked into the living room and gave Emma a hug.

Hey Becky. Matt said and Cleo, Rikki and Bella let out a chuckle. And he continued talking, when he realized Emma wouldn't say anything instead of just smiling. So what you guys doing?

We are watching a movie, the ring. I answered.

Allright but one question, who are you guys? Matt asked.

I am Will that's Lewis, Zane, Ash, Rikki, Cleo and Bella. I said.

Do you want to join us? Emma asked him.

Yeah of course I want to. Matt answered.

All of us except for Emma and Matt gave each other a worried look. This was going to be an interesting night.

After the movie Matt said. I have to go. Then he gave Emma a kiss and left.

**Cleo p.o.v.**

I am hungry. Emma suddenly said after Matt left.

Allright come with me I'll get you something to eat. I said.

Then when I reached the fridge Emma pinned me up against the wall. Her veins appearing then she bited me and drinked my blood I started screaming it hurted so much I can't even describe.

**Lewis p.o.v.**

I was sitting on the coach and suddenly I heard a scream it was Cleo. We runned into the kitchen and saw Emma drinking Cleo's blood. We tried to stop her but it wouldn't work so Zane broke her neck. Then suddenly Charlotte came in and took Emma and left.

Guys what was Charlotte doing here? Cleo asked.

I have no idea but I think she has a plan and Em is part of it. I said.

Yeah I think she wants to get Em back to the dark side. Zane said.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

**Next day.**

Ah you're awake. I said.

What am I doing here? Emma asked confused.

My brother broke you're neck. Sophie answered.

They are plotting against you because you're a hybrid now. Miriam said.

Miriam and Sophie are right. I said and Emma looked sad. Do you believe us?

I do believe you, and I am sorry I betrayed you I shouldn't have done that. Emma said.

You can make it up to us by returning to our side. I said.

I will return but we're not going to kill them we are going to let them suffer. Emma said.

Good idea Em, good to have you back. Miriam said and Sophie and I nodded.

Episode 13.

**Cleo p.o.v. **

**At the hospital**

Well could you please tell me what happened? A doctor asked me. I am at the hospital because I got bitten by Emma and I had to stay the night.

I am bitten by an animal. I lied.

What kind of animal how did it look like? The doctor asked.

I don't know I didn't saw the animal it happened so fast an hour later after I got bitten my friends found me they didn't saw anything. I lied.

Well then you can go home. The doctor said and I answered with a thank you.

**At home**

I am wondering why Charlotte took Emma. Lewis said.

Possibly she wants her back at the dark side and lied that we are against her. Bella said.

Yeah I think you're right, but what if it is and Em believes it? I asked.

Then we have to be more careful. Lewis said.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

I have an idea I am going to kill them except for Will. I said. I won't kill Will because you have a crush on him.

So you are going to kill them? Emma asked.

Yeah. I said in a duh tone.

Allright I'll go to Will's place. Emma said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At Will's boathouse**

Hey Will. I said and he turned around he didn't know I would come.

Emma I am so sorry about breaking your neck. Will said. I had to if I didn't do it then you killed Cleo.

What?! I started. But Charlotte said you guys where against me. So I returned to the dark side. I made a big mistake. We have to go to Rikki's. or Charlotte kills them.

What allright let's go. Will said quickly.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

**At Rikki's **

Hey Emma where have you been? Cleo asked.

I don't know. I answered I was transformed into Emma.

Are you okay? Rikki asked and I nodded and gave them a psychopathic grin.

Then I throwed Bella against the wall. And when I wanted to stab her with a knife I got pinned up against the wall by Emma.

What are you doing? I yelled at her while I transformed back into my real form.

You lied to me they aren't against me. She answered. I swear if you won't leave know then I'll rip your heart out. With that I vamp-speeded of I needed new members for dark side so we're going to leave the town.

**Will p.o.v.**

It's good that we were just right in time. Emma said.

Yeah or we were dead by now. Bella said.

Guys let's go home. Lewis said.

After everyone left I wanted to walk towards my house. Emma kind of looked sad.

You want to hang? I asked her and she nodded.

**At the boathouse**

So how are you? I asked.

Not good I almost let the others die. She answered. The plan was that Charlotte was going to kill every one of your side except for you.

Why except for me? I asked curiously.

Uhm because I have a cr-crush on y-you. She said nervously. Before I could give an answer on that she kissed me and I kissed back. This was kind of where I was waiting for. She didn't do it because she wanted revenge but because she has a crush on me. It went from kissing to making out then to hooking. It was great until she pulled away and said: I am sorry is I have to go.

**Emma p.o.v.**

Oh no what have I done, what if Bella finds out. She will possibly dagger me with the White Oak Stake. But it felt so good. I just have to make sure Bella won't find out or should I tell her. I think if she knows this happened that she will hate us bove. Well I can't help myself.

**At the Mikaelson mansion**

Hey Becky where have you been? Henrik asks.

I have a problem. I said.

What is it? He asked.

I have a crush on my best friend's boyfriend and I kissed him. I said.

Well that is a problem. He said. I think you should tell her, you best friends you'll figure it out.

I am not going to tell her, she'll dagger me with White Oak Stake. I said.

Allright I should better go. He said. I can better not do teen drama.

Ugh, seriously. I yelled after him. I think I should better go sleeping. Maybe Henrik's right maybe I should tell Bella.

Episode 14.

**Will p.o.v.**

**At Will's boathouse**

I feel pretty bad I have done this to Bella. I think it's for the best that she will never find out. If she won't find, she won't get hurt. But is that really the best thing to do instead of telling her. Yes it is if I tell she will hate me. My solution is not to tell her. I hope things the same thing and that she won't tell Bella either. I should call Emma.

_W: Hey Em._

_E: Hey Will, why are you calling?_

_W: I need to ask you something._

_E: What is it?_

_W: Are you going to tell Bella we kissed?_

_(Then it went silent after a minute Emma answered the question)_

_E: I am going to tell her._

_W: You can't do that._

_E: Why not? She is one of my best friends. I can't just lie to her._

_W: She will kill you with the White Oak Stake. And she will hate us bove._

_E: You really think she would do that?_

_W: Honestly yes. After everything you've done to her._

_E: Thanks for reminding me. Allright I won't tell her._

_W: Thank you. I've got to go to Bella's we're going to watch a movie._

_E: Allright bye have fun._

_(Then she hang up)_

**Rikki p.o.v.**

Hey Zane the internet is out of it again. I yelled at Zane.

Yeah I know I noticed. Zane said. Then all of a sudden the phone started ringing and Zane picked up.

Yeah that's me. Zane said. What about my father. What happened? He asked the last part in a sad voice then he hang up.

What's wrong with your dad? I asked Zane.

He is dead someone killed him he was found in his house. Zane answered and I was pretty shocked.

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**At the moon pool**

Lewis and I are on a date. We were picnicking at the moon pool.

Cleo I have a question. Lewis suddenly said as he kneeled down on his knees pulling a little box out of his jacket, when he opened it it revealed a diamond ring and he asked: Cleo do you want to marry me and be with me in all the good and bad times?

Yes definitely yes. I answered and he pulled the ring around my finger and gave me a hug. I was so happy I am going to be with him forever.

**Bella p.o.v.**

**At Rikki's café**

I was on my way to the juice net. We had some sort off meeting because Cleo and Lewis wanted to tell us something. When I arrived and sitted down at our usual table, everyone was there except for Will and Zane.

Hey where are Will and Zane? Cleo asked.

I think Will is late. I responded.

Zane isn't coming he had bad news his dad is murdered. Rikki said with a sad tone.

That's horrible. I said and everyone nodded.

After 5 minutes of silence Will finally arrived.

Hey guys sorry I am late where is Zane? Will asked.

Zane's father is murdered so he's not coming. Emma said with no emotion in her voice and then she glared at Will.

Allright what is the news you two wanted to tell us? Will asked and Emma was still glaring at him she is definitely mad on him, I just don't know why.

Lewis and I are engaged. Cleo said Emma didn't looked surprised she was just glaring at Will and Will started glaring back. Emma you don't seem surprised or happy.

Oh it's just it wasn't a surprise you belong to each other bove good persons. She said. So as Zane and Rikki.

Emma is this about what happened with Ash? Cleo asked after a minute of thinking.

This has nothing to do with Ash. Emma said.

Hey wait a second what about me and Will aren't we perfect together? I asked.

Definitely not I mean you have a great personality you're loyal, sweet, innocent and friendly. She said Will was looking worried or scared or both. And you're boyfriend he looks innocent but he is a god damn cheater. She said as she stormed off into the cool room.

Where was she talking about? I asked Will.

Nothing, I think I should check if she's okay. Will said.

**Will p.o.v.**

I can't believe Emma just did that. She promised me. When I arrived at the cool room I saw Emma on the floor crying I sat down beside her and comforted her. We stared at each other. After a minute staring at each other I kissed her and it went from kissing to making out. I wish this moment would never end.

**Bella p.o.v.**

It's taking long I am going to check if they're allright. I said.

When I opened the door and saw what I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Emma and Will making out. So that was where Emma was talking about. I shrugged making them jump and they looked at me with shocked expressions.

Bella, I am so sorry. Will said.

Leave the apologies, why did you do it? I asked but they didn't answer. You know what Will it's over and Emma you can have him. With saying that I walked to the others while crying and I watched Emma and Will walking out of the café.

Bella what happened? Lewis asked worried.

Will was cheating on me with Emma and I broke up with Will. I said.

Oh Bella come here. Rikki said as she pulled me into a hug.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**At Will's boathouse**

Will I am so sorry. I said.

Don't be it's my own fould. He said. I shouldn't have kissed you. When he said that I was pretty hurt and I guess he saw that so he continued. I mean it's not because of you you're an amazing person. It's because I cheated on Bella and should broke up with her a long time ago. I mean I wasn't in love with her anymore. Something got in our way and that was the fact I wanted you.

Really, then why didn't you broke up with her? I asked.

Well I wanted to but then you got back together with Ash and then Ash cheated on you and you died so I wanted to give you some time. Will said and with that I gave him a hug.

It's okay I am totally over Ash. I said and then he pulled me into a kiss. It went from kissing to making out to hooking up and before we knew it we weren't wearing any clothes.

**Will p.o.v.**

**Next day**

I woke up in bed with Em beside me we were still wearing no clothes. I wasn't a version anymore.

Suddenly the door opened and Bella walked in.

Will I want to talk to you I am sorry I over reacted, I love you Will. She yelled then she arrived the bedroom and when she saw us she dropped her phone and started crying.

Bella I am sorry. I said.

Why you doing this to me? She asked.

Bella I really love Emma. I said.

Then why didn't you broke up with me? She asked.

I don't know. I answered honestly.

Will with who are you….Bella I didn't expected you here, what are you doing her? Emma asked.

I was here to apologize to bove of you I am okay with you two dating, are we still friends? Bella asked.

Yes, but aren't you mad on us? Emma asked.

I am mad on you but it's okay I'll get over it besides you two are cute together. Bella answered. But I've got to go to Cleo, Rikki, Lewis and Zane and tell them about this and that I am okay with it and that we are still friends.

Episode 15.

**Emma p.o.v.**

**After the funeral**

It was so hard to see Zane crying like that. He is so upset. I mean we have our ups and downs. But well he's my friend, and also Rikki's boyfriend.

I am going to find out who killed my dead. Zane suddenly said.

I think it was someone of the dark side. Cleo said.

They've left town remember. Rikki said as I saw someone familiar, I took a good look and saw it was Ash.

Not so fast. I said and they gave me confused looks. Stay here.

I walked over to Ash but he walked away, so I followed him. He walked towards the toilet and I followed him. We were together there all alone.

Emma are you following me? He asked and I rolled my eyes.

What are you doing here? I asked.

Me I just went to a friend his father's funeral. He said as he gave me a huge evil grin. As I was looking at him I saw he was wearing a day ring, which means he is a vampire now.

You're a vampire, aren't you? I asked him.

I am and you're one to aren't you? He replied.

I am not I am a hybrid. I said. Part werewolf, witch, mermaid and original vampire.

So you're the real Rebekah Mikaelson. He said and I nodded. I heard that a witch did a spell on you that made you werewolf and witch and if you would die also an original vampire.

That's right. I said. And you're the one who killed Zane's father, aren't you.

No why would I kill a friend his father? He answered with a question and gave me an evil smirk. He stared into my eyes and kissed me. On that moment Zane walked in, he was listening to our conversation I guess. I tried to pull away but Ash was so strong, Sophie and Miriam must have used a spell on him.

How could you?! Zane yelled at me as Ash finally let go of me. The Bella, Cleo, Lewis, Rikki and Will walked over.

What's going on? Will asked as I ducked into his arms.

Oh Em you've replaced me, and by him huh. Ash said he looked sad when he saw me ducking in Will his arms.

Aren't you together with Miriam? I asked.

Well Miriam is just a play toy. Ash answered.

Did you killed my dad Ash? Zane asked. Ash let out an evil smile and vamp-speeded off.

I think that was a yes. Cleo said.

Emma why were you and Ash kissing? Zane asked.

He kissed me I tried to pull back, but he was to strong. I answered. Sophie and Miriam must have put a spell on Ash. He is a vampire now.

Are you okay? Will asked concerned.

I am fine but I know Ash killed your father Zane. I said. He lied to me when he said no I could hear it in his voice.

**Zane p.o.v.**

**At Zane's house**

I can't believe Ash is a vampire now, and that he killed my father. I am still not used to the fact that Emma's a hybrid. We all went home. Later this day in the evening the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Rikki. We were watching a movie. Suddenly we got a text. It readed:

_Party at my place. Tomorrow round 20.00. _

_The party has a horror theme, it's a Halloween party so make sure you wear a costume._

_The reason of this party is that I just arrived at my home 10 minutes ago. And because of Halloween of course._

_-Miriam Kent_

I think that they're back as well. I said to Rikki.

No shit Sherlock. Was Rikki's sarcastic reply and I rolled my eyes.

Well I guess we have to go to the shop tomorrow to get our costumes. I said.

**Emma p.o.v.**

I just got a text from Miriam. About a party. They must been up to something. I was listening to music the song candles from Hey Monday my favorite song such an awesome song. Then all of a sudden Niklaus rushed in my room with a worried look.

The White Oak Stake is gone. He said my eyes widened about what he said. Someone took it. This is bad, the White Oak Stake is the only thing that can kill an original. Did you saw it.

No I didn't. I said and he walked out of the room. I rushed over to Will's place.

**At Will's boathouse**

Hey Em what's wrong? Will asked as I stormed in all of a sudden.

They are going to kill me. I said.

Who's going to kill you? Will asked.

The dark side. I answered. They have the White Oak Stake that's the only thing that can kill an original which I am.

This is bad I'll text the others. Will said.

Tomorrow we are going to the party. I said. Then we will find out if it was really them. Will nodded.

Episode 16

**Cleo p.o.v.**

**At Cleo's house**

We just got back from shopping for our Halloween costumes. And with we I mean Bella, Will, Rikki, Zane, Niklaus, Elijah, Henrik, Koll, Finn, Lewis and me. Emma said she would go alone for a costume, because she couldn't go on this moment so she will go later. We are seeing her on the party. We now arrived at my house. We were all going as zombies. Emma was going to get the costume later.

**At the party**

Later we went to the party and I saw Emma she wasn't wearing a zombie costume. She was wearing a blue dress with a black leather jacket and blue sneakers and she was all covered in blood. Mostly in her face.

Hey Em as what are you dressed? I asked.

I am dressed as myself, that blood was my dinner. She answered honestly.

Why didn't you got the zombie costume? Rikki asked.

When I got to the store, the man that owns the shop said that there weren't any of them anymore. Emma answered. Then I drunk his blood when I was done he was still alive, I called an ambulance and compelled him to forget and that it was an animal. Then I went to this party an now you all are giving me death glares.

Well my sweet sister, you almost killed an innocent man without a good reason. Niklaus said and the Emma walked off.

**Emma p.o.v.**

I walked away from them and suddenly I saw a cute human boy, dinner.

Hey I am Emma, what's your name? I asked.

My name is Drew. The guy answered.

Come with me. I said without compelling him and he just followed. We were now in the bathroom. Then Drew kissed me and I kissed back, this is what I call a hunt. I pushed him against the wall and bit down in his neck he started screaming. It did taste good. Suddenly someone stopped me and throwed me against the wall. I looked up and saw Ash he compelled to Drew to forget and feet him his blood. He took me to the attic. Sat me on a chair and tied me up. Miriam appeared and was wearing 4 bottles. She throwed one over me it was witch hazel. I screamed out in pain. Witch hazel makes sure that a witch's power won't work and if you're witch then it hurts like hell. Then she throwed a second bottle over me witch was wolfsbane. I continued screaming. Wolfsbane makes werewolves weak, just like vervain makes vampires weak and it both hurts like hell, just like witch hazel. Then she throwed the third bottle over me this one was vervain. Then after 30 seconds she throwed the fourth bottle over me this one contained witch hazel, wolfsbane and vervain. Charlotte, Miriam, Sophie and Ash yelled to someone to come this way. I gasped it was Linda Denman, the crazy scientist. She pulled a knife into my chest and then Sophie, Ash, Charlotte and doctor Denman left. Miriam sat down on a chair and started playing a game on her phone. I tried to get free and Miriam smirked. Suddenly my nails changed into claws so I cut down the rope and started drinking Miriam's blood she screamed. When I was done I let her lifeless body fall to the ground. She was dead and I know Charlotte doesn't feed the members of the dark side her blood, so I think she won't return as a vampire.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

I left Miriam with Emma suddenly I smelled blood in the attic so I pulled out the White Oak Stake and went to the attic to see that Emma killed Miriam. She saw me and gasped then I pulled the stake into her heart. I felt her getting weaker and saw her veins turning grey and her lifeless body fell to the ground. I ripped the staked out of her chest because I am planning to kill her brothers as well but not tonight. I left the room and her lifeless body. I walked out of the room to see Ash who looked sad.

Why are you sad? I asked.

You killed her. He said crying. How could you, you promised me you wouldn't kill her. I am leaving the dark side.

**Elijah p.o.v.**

Am I the only one who is wondering where Bekah is? I asked as everyone shook their heads.

Hey Ash, I am wondering if you saw my sister. My brother said to Ash who was crying.

She is, just follow me. Ash said and lead all of us to the attic to reveal my sister's and Miriam's lifeless body. Charlotte killed her, she promised me not to. I left the dark side and they have a new member. Her name is Linda Denman. Charlotte killed her 2 hours ago.

We all sat down crying until we heard a gasp. We turned around and saw my sister alive smirking. That's impossible. She got killed by the White Oak Stake. This means the White Oak Stake has the same effect as the White Oak Dagger used to to her.

The White Oak Stake can't kill me. My sister said. The dark side has doctor Denman on their side now. This isn't good. The crazy scientist is back. And why is he here? She asked as she noticed Ash is in the room to.

I left the dark side. Ash answered. Charlotte promised me she wouldn't kill you.

Allright so now it's just Charlotte, Sophie and doctor Denman. My sister responded. Just 3 left to kill.

Wow you are not going to kill my sister. Will said.

Will she was part of the 2 times I died. My sister said I an angry tone. She wants us all dead. I can know it I was on the dark side to. She said she didn't mind to kill you. And you are telling me not to kill her. She wants us all dead.

Emma is telling the truth. Ash said.

Allright you can kill her. Will said.

**Will p.o.v.**

I can't believe my sister want us all dead. Well I don't mind if I have to kill her myself. She is just selfish, does only think about revenge and is bringing people in danger she deserves it.

**Emma p.o.v.**

I walked downstairs and saw Elliot who walked over to me and gave me a hug.

Emma you have to come back, I miss you. He said he was still as a brother to me and Neil and Lisa are still like my parents to me and I think I am going to move back. They told me everything that I am not your real brother but you have to come back.

Elliot I will come back. I said. It's okay your still like my baby brother to me.

You're like my big sis to me. He said. Can you drive me home.

Of course I will, but let me text the others first. I said I sended a text to Will.

We wanted to leave until Charlotte walked over to me and stabbed me with a knife I pulled it out and broke her neck. I picked up Elliot and vamp-speeded to the car. I started the car and we were on our way home.

What are you? Elliot asked in shock.

I am hybrid, part witch, werewolf, mermaid and original vampire. I answered honestly I didn't wanted to lie to him. Elliot you have to promise me not to tell anyone. I promise you I won't hurt you. Are you okay?

I am okay and I promise not to tell anyone. Elliot said as we arrived at home we knocked on the door. My mom opened and said: Elliot you would call me if you wanted to go home. She didn't notice me. When she looked up and noticed me she said: Emma come in. Then she gave me a big hug and called my dad who gave me a big hug as well. Then he asked: Emma where were you we were worried?

I stayed with my brothers. I said crying. May I come back I miss you guys.

Of course you can come back, you can pick your stuff up tomorrow. My dad said.

Thank you. I said.

**Bella p.o.v.**

Emma had texted will she brought Elliot home. She is going to live there again. Her brothers said that they think she did that because, she still cares about them and wants to protect them. Or that she just simply misses them. I think bove. We decided to go home and Koll offered to bring me home we are now in his car which is pretty awkward because I have a crush on him. He stopped to car and just stared at me. It was pretty confusing until he kissed me I kissed back and we started making out until his phone went off.

Hey Nik. He said. Wait what we have the White Oak Stake back thank goodness. How? Ow Ash stole it from Charlotte he did a good thing. What why did you gave it to Bekah? Oh okay your right Charlotte can't get in her house. She told them good now we don't have to worry that, they invite her in or let the others in. yeah bye. Where were we? He asked and then we continued making out we ended up naked together I wasn't a version anymore. Next morning we woke up still in his car I had some missed calls from my mother. He drove me home and went inside with me.

Bella where were you? My mother asked. Ow who is he?

This Koll Mikaelson one off Emma's real brothers and my new boyfriend, I was with him. Koll looked happier than ever when I said boyfriend. We slept with each other. And with that I mean I am not a version anymore.

Isabella Hartley you're grounded. My mother said.

Really why we did it safe, I won't end up pregnant. I said. You cannot do this I am old enough.

Allright then you're not grounded and I will end up the rule or spy on you guys. My mother said.

Yeah good I heard you did even spy on Emma when she was here. I said and Koll burst out laughing.

Yeah, well she is one of your best friends. My mother said. And your brother has a crush on her.

Yeah I know he has a crush on her he tried to kiss her. I said Koll started laughing even harder. Come on Koll we're going to Rikki's café we promised to meet up with the rest.

Wait what does Emma think of you 2 in a relationship? My mother asked.

She doesn't know and uhm nice to meet you miss Hartley. Koll said.

Well he's a nice guy and has good manners. My mother said. Please call me Jenna. Koll nodded.

**At Rikki's café**

Hey guys. I said with a big smile as Koll and I sat down, Koll throwed his arm on my shoulder and the others gave us confused looks, their faces were priceless. Koll and I are a couple now. And Emma are you okay with this.

Of course I am. Emma said. I mean Will and I are couple to, I basically stole your boyfriend. Plus Koll can use someone like you, it will keep him stabile.

Emma you did stole my boyfriend, not basically. I said to her and she gave me a guilty look. You know I had to go through a lot thanks to you since you got back from your big vacation.

Sorry for that really but I had to go through a lot as well. Emma started. I mean I found out I was a werewolf and that I was adopted. Charlotte killed me twice and she tortured me on the night of that party. It hurted like hell. Witch hazel, wolfsbane and vervain and then I got stabbed then I got sort off killed with the White Oak Stake.

Allright you win. I said and everyone burst out laughing, later this day we all went home, it was a fun day.

Episode 17

**Cleo p.o.v.**

I was looking through a magazine for wedding dresses. Suddenly Ash walked in.

Hey what's up between Em and Will? He asked. Are they dating?

Yeah they are why? I asked curiously for the answer.

Well uhm how do say it, I want her back. He said.

Well they're inseparable, so I don't think you're lucky this time. I said. Hey which of this 2 dressed should I pick.

This one. He said. And uhm Cleo why are you looking through magazines with wedding dresses?

Lewis and I are going to marry. I said and he gave me a very happy smile. Isn't that fun.

Well then congratulations, I am very happy for you 2. He said.

**Ash p.o.v.**

After visiting Cleo, I decided to visit Em. And of course taking my chance to get back to her. I knocked on her door and she opened it.

Hey Ash come in, what are you doing here? She asked.

I am here to apologize. I said and she nodded. I am so sorry about everything. About cheating, joining the dark side, being part of what happened on the party and all the other stuff.

Okay, I forgive you. She said. I already forgave you, when you stole the White Oak Stake from Charlotte and giving it back to my brothers and me.

Okay that's good. I said with a smirk and we walked upstairs and looked TV. Suddenly I kissed her I guess I couldn't help it.

**Emma p.o.v. **

Ash and I were watching the TV. And then all of a sudden he kissed me. And stupidly I kissed him back. It was a long kiss until I pulled back and said: I can't do this, this I wrong. With then I run out of the house it was wrong because I am dating Will. I went to Will's house and when I was there I told Will about it. He promised me not to hurt Ash.

**Bella p.o.v.**

Something weird just happened, a witch walked up to me and told me I was pregnant of Koll. She told me that thanks to a spell of another witch, vampires and hybrids can have children. It's very complicated thought. When I went home to check it out I found out the witch was right. Koll and I decided to meet up with the others to tell the news.

**At Rikki's café**

Hey guys. Koll said to the others. We have some news to tell you guys. Bella and I are going to be parents. Vampire and hybrids can have children thanks to a spell from a witch. A witch came up to us. And guess which witch did the spell. It was Bonnie Bennet.

So that means, that possibly that spell was the same spell that made Bekah a human. Niklaus said. Or well a not vampire. I think it was a consequence.

Uh oh. Emma said. Oh no, you can't be serious, I got to go.

When she said that Will and her left bove worried. Well I guess it's possible that they maybe are going to be parents to.

**Will p.o.v.**

We went to my house so that Emma could take some sort of pregnancy test. When she came out she showed it to me it was positive, we were going to be parents. I felt some happiness and luck inside of me. I hugged her and said: hey it's okay we're going to get through this together. Then I pulled her into a long passionate kiss. We stopped when the others walked in. We looked up and showed them the test.

Congratulations, I am very happy for you. Koll and Bella said.

Well likewise huh. Emma and I said and Emma continued. Well so Bella we're both going to be mother. It's pretty ironic huh, I am with your ex which I stole from you and now your with my brother.

Yeah you could definitely say that. Bella said. Well we are all with the one we love doesn't it?

Well I am not, you remember? Ash said staring at Emma.

You'll find someone else Ash, I know that. Emma said. Maybe she's already close.

I suppose. Ash said then suddenly someone walked in and Emma and her brothers gasped.

We are here to help you. A girl said. I am Davina and this is Marcel.

I saw Ash staring at the girl I guess he already found someone. That's very funny thought we were talking about it. Then he spoke up: Hey I am Ash nice to meet you Davina. I could see Davina and Ash already fell in love with each other it was love at the first side. I looked down at Emma with a smirk, she was still in my arms she had shocked eyes. Then the guy Marcel spoke up: Hey Rebekah I missed you. As he said that I gave him a confused look and the Niklaus spoke up: Marcel and Rebekah used to date just like, Rebekah and Matt. Then I thought of our goodbye to Matt when he went back to Mystic Falls. Later everyone left and we had 2 new members to the good side. Emma and I decided to go sleeping. Next morning when we bove were awake. I spoke up: You know we can buy a new house so we can live together.

That's a wonderful idea. Emma said.

Good I already found the perfect house we can look at it today. I said and she shaked her head yes.

Later this day we bought the house and it was already done to live there. So we went to our new house which was big and beautiful. We told the others to meet us there. When they walked in they looked around the house which was by the way a villa. Emma and her brothers are very rich so this wasn't a problem. We decided to make a plan to take the dark side down.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

Ugh I can't find the White Oak Stake. I yelled.

Charlotte, you just calm down. Linda (doctor Denman) said by the way she is a vampire just like Sophie me, and Sophie she was a witch just like Miriam was.

I know where it is, it's at my brothers new house. Sophie said. He and Emma moved in there today together. He won't invite me in so I can't get in the house.

That's going to be a problem. I said and the other 2 nodded.

You know we told them to watch their backs. Linda said. But actually we should watch our backs. They have the Mikaelson family were Emma's part of plus they have Ash. And Niklaus and Emma are part werewolves. And the bite of a werewolf is deadly for us vampires.

Episode 18

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

We are planning an attack on the good side as they call themselves. Our plan is to make sure Emma's back on our side so we can use her. Before Miriam died and Sophie became a vampire they did a spell on me. The spell made sure that I can compel a vampire, even an original. So first we kidnap Emma then I compel her. After I compelled her we'll use her to kill her friends and her brothers. After we killed them we'll look for a way to kill Emma as well. This isn't going to be easy. Anyways right now we were on our way to where Emma should be. Finally we spotted her, she was all alone which is good. We went up to her and I broke her neck we throwed her in the van and took her to the clubhouse. Then she finally awoke and I compelled her. It worked, it seriously worked. Then we heard a loud bang from the door. Then Bella walked in.

Emma kill her please. I demanded and Emma nodded and went straight for the kill.

Emma why are you listening to her, what happened to you? Bella said while trying to fight Emma of.

Bekah stop. Koll said and broke Emma's neck.

I will answer that one for you. I started. I compelled her. a witch did a spell on me so.

God Bella we'll have to go quickly. Koll demanded and sped off with Bella in his arms.

**Bella p.o.v.**

Allright Bella tell us what happened. Lewis said.

Charlotte compelled Emma and made her attack me. I said in shock and tears. She bited me.

Yeah let me fix that. Koll said in sweet tone and let me drink of his blood and the wound healed.

Thanks Koll. I said when the wound was fully healed. How are we going to fix this?

Well Charlotte has to tell her to snap out of it. Davina answered.

We're dead. Rikki said and Davina glared at her.

I wasn't done yet, the second option is to kill Charlotte. Davina continued. And we can kill the other 2 as well. That's to be done. So who are we going to kill first? I mean I don't think we can get to Charlotte while the other 2 are still alive. I vote for Sophie.

Why Sophie, why not Denman? Lewis asked.

Because I found out Sophie is part vampire and witch, so that means she's a hybrid. Charlotte used Rebekah's blood.

Allright but why not kill Denman, Sophie and Charlotte. Rikki said.

**Charlotte p.o.v.**

We were talking about movies. Then suddenly we heard something and doctor Denman went up there to have a look. Then we heard her screaming so we went up there as well to see Denman's lifeless body on the floor with her heard next to her, she was officially dead. The one who attacked them were Emma's brothers and another guy (Marcel). Then the other guy went up to Sophie with a stake in his hand. Sophie stopped him with her powers and he collapsed on the ground. But Niklaus went up to Sophie and ripped her heart out of her chest, Emma and I were the only ones left. Then suddenly Emma collapsed to the ground when some girl (Davina) walked into the room. I went up to the girl to try to kill her but instead I went over to Emma.

Emma, turn your humanity off. I demanded and she did what I said, I knew I wasn't going to survive this attack.

No! Niklaus yelled and ripped my heard out and I was now officially dead.

**Niklaus p.o.v.**

My sister had just shut her humanity off. Which is going to cause a lot of trouble. Then she run up to me and gave me a big bear hug.

Thank you for saving me Nik. She started. I love you, Koll, Finn, Henrik and Elijah.

I thought you had shut your humanity off. I said.

I guess when Charlotte died, that my humanity was back. Bekah said out of confusion.

We should go to Rikki's to watch Bella's performance. Koll started. She was going to sing some covers.

**At Rikki's**

**Bella p.o.v.**

I started singing some songs:

_**Taylor Swift I Knew You Were Trouble:**_

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,  
>I was in your sights, you got me alone.<em>

_You found me.  
>You found me.<br>You found me._

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,  
>And when I fell hard, you took a step back.<em>

_Without me  
>Without me<br>Without me_

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me,_

_And I realize, the blame is on me._

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been.  
>So you put me down.<br>Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been.  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.<em>

_Oh, Oh  
>Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.<br>Oh, Oh  
>Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.<em>

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry,  
>Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.<em>

_You're drowning  
>You're drowning<br>You're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street,  
>A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.<br>And now I see,  
>now I see,<br>now I see._

_He was long gone when he with me,  
>And I realize the joke is on me.<em>

_Chorus  
>I knew you were trouble when you walked in,<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been,<br>So you put me down.  
>Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been,<br>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh  
>Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.<br>Oh, Oh  
>Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.<em>

_And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,  
>That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaa.<em>

_Chorus  
>I knew you were trouble when you walked in,<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been,<br>So you put me down.  
>Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew right there x2).<br>So shame on me now  
>Flew me to places I'd never been.<br>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, Oh  
>Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.<br>Oh, Oh  
>Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble.<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
><em>_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_**Demi Lovato Warrior:**_

_This is a story that I've never told  
>I gotta get this off my chest to let it go<br>I need to take back the light inside you stole  
>You're a criminal<br>And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
>You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar<br>I've got shame, I've got scars  
>That I'll never show<br>I'm a survivor  
>I'm always and you know<em>

_Cause all the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>Im a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again_

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
>A little girl grew up too fast<br>All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
>Now I take it back my life today<br>Nothing left that you can say  
>Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway<em>

_Now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

_**Hey Monday Candles:**_

_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<br>All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<em>

_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

_Been black and blue before  
>There's no need to explain<br>I am not the jaded kind  
>Playback's such a waste<br>You're invisible  
>Invisible to me<br>My wish is coming true  
>Erase the memory of your face<em>

_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

_One day  
>You will wake up<br>With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
>And someday<br>You will get back  
>Everything you gave me<em>

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

Thank you very much everyone I hope you all have enjoyed. I yelled to the crowd of people, then I went to the usual boot. So the dark side is gone and Em is back? talking about Em where is she.

She's to the toilet. Will answered.

**Emma p.o.v.**

I was on my phone at the toilet and decided to go. When I got out of the door I bumped into someone I never expected to ever see again. It was my mother and father. Oh no this is bad.

_**The end**_


End file.
